Shrek!
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Kata Siwon, lebih baik Yesungie itu eskalasi saja biar tidak drama-dramaan lagi. Sudah tahu dia sensi dan cemburuan, Yesungie saja yang nekat tetap jadi Putri Fiona-nya./YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D


Susah sekali memang jika jadi Siwon, yang punya kadar cinta yang sudah _overload_ begini kepada kekasihnya. Si jelita Kim Yesung. Makan hati terus, jadinya super sabar. Namanya sudah cinta, _ambil hikmahnya saja lah!_

Uring-uringan, jadi tegangan tinggi! Sangat susah menekan rasa posesif dan kepemilikan absolutnya pada sang belahan jiwa. Sudah cinta mati sih! Jadi ingin salto saja ia sekarang.

Penyebab paling dominan dan efisien yang membuatnya sebegini banyak pikiran ya memang hanya Yesung. Mutlak sekali selalu jadi poros dan tujuan utama dari hidup seorang Choi Siwon. Ya memang sudah bulat sekali ia pada sang pemilik keping lain jantungnya itu.

Mulanya, sekolah Yesung itu akan mengadakan pensi, dan karena memang daya tarik si manja Kim-nya saja yang susah ditampik, jadinya dapat tawaran _casting,_ lolos, dapat peran, dan primadona pula!

Percakapannya dengan si jelitanya seminggu lalu yang awalnya manis dan penuh kangen-kangenan, berakhir dengan dirinya nyureng juga manyun yang membuat kadar gantengnya tergerus drastis.

"Siwon, awal bulan depan sekolahku mengadakan pensi, datang ya?" percakapan dimulai dengan biasa saja. Siwon manggut-manggut tanpa firasat apapun.

"Iya, diusahakan besok." jawabnya masih kalem saja.

Yesung meraih lengan berpisep seksinya untuk ia peluk dari samping. Saat itu, Siwon sedang _apel_ rutin malam minggu dan di- _spot_ favorit mereka, di balkon utama rumah mewah keluarga Kim.

"Apa tema pensinya?"

Masih sibuk menghitung bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit, Yesung menggumam, "Ya standar, meningkatkan kreativitas siswa-siswi untuk menggali bakat-bakatnya di bidang seni."

Siwon menyatukan jemari Yesung untuk mengisi celah jemarinya, mengusapnya lembut, "Kau kedapatan apa?"

Yesung berpaling dari langit, dan mengecup kilat bibir Siwon, "Angkatanku memutuskan untuk menampilkan drama klasik. Ya berbau cinta-cintaan khas remaja."

 _Nyes_

Nah kan, mulailah pergolakan batin dari seorang Choi Siwon. Sudah tak enak jika ke arah yang ini. Dirinya mencium bau-bau busuk di percakapan-percakapan selanjutnya yang akan dilakoni dengan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Kau main drama? Setuju?"

Yesung mengangguk lucu, seperti tidak ada yang dipikirkan, santai saja. Berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki tampannya yang sudah pucat saja wajah gantengnya.

"Iya, setuju. Habis kata teman-teman, waktu _casting_ aku cocok sekali dapat peran itu."

"Memang apa perannya?" tanya Siwon makin tak menentu.

Yesung nyengir saja, "Pertama, aku ditawari jadi Cinderella, tapi batal, katanya terlalu klise. Terus, aku dapat peran Little Mermaid, tapi ditolak oleh wali kelasku, katanya, kalau cerita itu nanti akunya buka-bukaan, kostumnya minim bahan, jadi ganti lagi judulnya."

Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali mencacah sesuatu, lalu dijadikannya dendeng balado! Tapi ia juga ingin berterimakasih atas aksi super heroik dari wali kelas kekasih manjanya ini. Huh, sampai bumi berhenti berotasi, ia tidak akan ikhlas jika tubuh montok Yesung harus diumbar-umbar untuk konsumsi publik. Yesung kan bukan barang dagangan!

"Terus jadinya apa?" jantungnya sudah _dagdigdug_ saja sekarang. Semoga firasat buruknya meleset.

Tanpa dosa, si jelitanya menimpali, "Jadi Putri Fiona, istrinya Shrek."

 _Nyes_ lagi kan! Dosa sekali sepertinya punya kekasih se- _masterpiece_ Kim Yesung. Sudah seperti harta negara saja. Direbutkan sana-sini. Nasibmu itu, Siwon!

Dan si jelita Kim tak sepeka itu untuk sadar jika dirinya sesuatu yang sangat _available_ untuk jadi jarahan semua umat manusia.

Hohoho..

* * *

...

Dikisahkan bahwa Shrek adalah ogre yang selalu sendiri di rawanya, sangat kesal ketika seluruh makhluk-makhluk dari dongeng, termasuk Pinocchio, Three Little Pig, dan Donkey, dipaksa untuk mengungsi ke rawa miliknya oleh Lord Farquaad.

Singkat cerita, Shrek tidak terima adanya wajah baru di rawanya. Lalu ia menemui Lord Farquaad untuk menentang hal tersebut. Shrek diberi pilihan agar makhluk-makhluk negeri dongeng itu tidak menguasai rawanya dengan syarat, ia bisa menyelamatkan putri Fiona dari sebuah istana yang di kelilingi oleh lava dan dilindungi oleh seekor naga.

Dengan jalan cerita yang itu-itu saja (menurut Siwon), akhirnya Shrek dan Putri Fiona dapat menghalau semua jalan terjal dan rintangan yang menghambat cerita cinta mereka, hingga menemukan cinta sejati dan menikah di rawa orge dengan iringan lagu _"i'm a believer"_ dari seluruh makhluk dongeng. _Happily ever after! The End! Kkeut!_

"Manis sekali, Siwon. Shrek dan Putri Fiona akhirnya menemukan arti cinta sejati."

"Apanya yang manis sih, Sayang? Ceritanya sudah basi. _Ending_ -nya begitu-begitu saja!" ia menyuarakan argumentasinya, yang membuat Yesung mendelik padanya. Kadang kalau sudah kesal, dia jadi rasis begini.

"Huh, dasar tidak punya _sense of art!_ Shrek itu sangat memperjuangkan kisah cintanya. Gigih sekali perjuangannya, Siwon."

Lah, kenapa jadi kekasih manisnya yang emosi? Kan dirinya cuma berpendapat, memangnya tidak boleh?

"Benar harus jadi Fiona-nya, Sayang?" tanyanya hati-hati. Siapa tahu kekasih jelitanya ini berubah pikiran. Yesung kan angin-anginan orangnya. Mudah dipengaruhi!

Tahu-tahu, si kesayangannya itu mengangguk terlalu antusias, "Iya, jadi! Bahkan namaku sudah ada di naskah dramanya. Aku sudah punya salinan naskahnya untuk kupelajari."

Buyar sudah angan indah Siwon tentang Yesung yang duduk manis di kursi penonton tanpa melakukan lakon apapun. Malah jadi tokoh utama begini! Sialan!

"Terus, yang jadi Shrek-nya siapa?"

 _Jangan ganteng, jangan ganteng, please, jangan ganteng!_

Rapal Siwon dalam hati layaknya sebuah doa terkeramat yang sangat wajib dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Kekasih mungilnya nyengir saja, yang membuat mata sipitnya melengkung jadi asimetris namun tetap kesannya indah.

"Shrek-nya Song Joong Ki _sunbae,_ ketua Osis itu, loh!"

 _Nyes_ untuk ke sekian kalinya. Siapa katanya? Song Joong Ki? Si bocah ingusan yang lagaknya jadi _flower boy_ merangkap pria _flamboyan_ yang punya segudang akal busuk untuk menarik perhatian kekasih jelitanya ini?

Siwon jadi mencium bau yang lebih busuk sekarang. Sepertinya ada konspirasi tersebulung di pensi sekolah Yesung kali ini. Semua jadi serba kebetulan di matanya.

"Kapan pensinya digelar?" Siwon mulai mengecup berulang jemari sang kekasih yang masih ia genggam.

"Eum, minggu pertama di bulan Mei. Tanggal 3."

Ah, itu hari di mana ia harus bertolak ke Berlin, urusan kantor, dan tidak bisa di _re-schedule._

"Yah, Sayang, tapi aku harus pergi ke Berlin saat itu, seminggu di sananya!"

Kekasihnya cemberut di sebelahnya. "Huh, sok sibuk sekali, Siwon. Aku kan mau ditonton. Mau dievaluasi untuk peran pertamaku ini. Salahnya di mana, kurangnya di mana, jadi bisa tahu dan diperbaiki."

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau jadi Fiona-nya diundur tahun depan? kan masih bisa setahun lagi ikut pensi sekolah."

Iya, Kim Yesung masih di tingkat dua SMA, jadi tersisa satu tahun masanya ikut acara akbar tahunan tersebut.

Si manis tampak berpikir keras, sedang si ganteng terlalu jauh harap-harap cemasnya.

"Ah, aku punya ide! Karena kau tidak bisa menonton, besok aku meminta temanku untuk me- _record_ pertunjukan dramanya. Jadinya, kau bisa menonton setelah pulang dari Berlin."

 _Nyes.. Nyes.. Nyes!_

Halah, semua angan indahnya kini sudah lebur jadi butiran debu! Skenario liciknya tak membuahkan hasil maksimal. Malah jeblok begini. Jadi mau mewek saja dirinya!

" _Kenapa kau harus sediinginkan dan semempesona itu sih, Yesungie?"_

* * *

...

Tegangan tinggi yang melingkupi Siwon masih bertahan hingga sekembalinya ia dari Berlin. Malah naik jadi ribuan kilo _ampere._ Jadinya super sensitif.

Yesung menyapanya kelewat sumringah di undakan anak tangga memanjang yang menghubungkan halaman luas rumah megah itu dengan balkon utamanya.

"Sini, Siwon, sini!"

Dengan tentengan ini-itu yang adalah _request_ khusus dari belahan jiwanya, Siwon mendekat, dan lantas mengecup tepat di kening si jelitanya.

Yesung meringis lucu, dan meletakkan gitar putihnya di anak tangga yang lain. Sedang akustikan sendiri ia tadi. Dasarnya memang suka sekali seni, khususnya musik. Selain punya kelebihan di wajahnya, ia juga pandai bermain macam-macam alat musik. Hal ini yang kadang membuatnya tak mengacuhkan kekasih tampannya tanpa sadar.

"Lelah sekali, Sayang!"

Si manis makin tergelak dan Siwon sudah merubuhkan tubuh kokohnya di pelukannya. Seperti ditimpa beruang begini, tapi dirinya maklum. Namanya juga bisnisman, jadi rentan capek.

"Kasihan sekali, Siwonnie. Ayo, ayo, kupeluk!" celotehnya lembut. Tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung kekasih tampannya itu.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Dipeluk dan disayang-sayang Yesung begini membuatnya betah sekali. Haaahh~ jadi mengantuk!

"Kalau lelah, capek, ya tadi langsung pulang saja, tidak usah ke sini!" lanjut si manis yang dengan telaten menyamankan posisi beruang kelewat berumurnya itu, menjadikan pahanya bantal agar Siwon berbaring di sana.

"Sengaja. Mau di- _charge_ dulu energinya, sudah _low batt_ sekali, Sayang." gumam Siwon dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya di perutnya yang rata. Mengusel di situ, membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

Sudah tradisi memang. Setiap kali sepulang berpergian, setibanya di bandara, Siwon selalu setor muka dulu padanya. Menemuinya dengan atribut selengkap-lengkapnya ia bekerja. Lalu memberondongnya dengan pelukan, kilahnya selalu mau men- _charge_ energi dulu.

Iya, sumber energinya Siwon memang hanya Yesungie-nya. _The one and only!_

"Siwon tidur, ya?" cicitnya kemudian. Nafas tuan muda Choi yang berhembus di perutnya mulai teratur.

Dengan suara serak tak bertenaga Siwon menjawab, "Belum, Sayang. Mau manja-manjaan dulu!"

Yesung mencibir main-main, lalu menunduk dan mengecup daun telinga Siwon gemas, "Kalau mau tidur pindah ke dalam saja, nanti masuk angin kalau di sini!" tapi hanya dihadiahi dengungan suara samar dari kekasihnya.

"Siwon kangen sekali ya denganku?" Yesung itu dasarnya jail. Mumpung lagi _mode on_ begini. Sebentar saja, kok! Lagian, Siwon tidak mungkin marah apalagi _ngambek._ Kan kekasihnya ini raja pengertian. Kkk

"Hmm.. kangen sekali, Sayang." makin mendayu saja suara tegasnya itu. Kepalanya makin tenggelam di perutnya sana.

"Cinta tidak padaku?" tanyanya makin semangat.

"Iya, cinta sekali sama Yesung."

Yesung menutupi mulutnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, mau terbahak tapi ditahan. Kekasih tampannya ini sudah mulai mengigau. Katanya belum ingin tidur!

"Sayang tidak padaku?"

Kepala Siwon naik-turun samar di pahanya, "Sayang, sayang sekali sama Yesungie."

Merasa sudah cukup, lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut pelipis juga pipi berlesung pipit sang arjuna dan lanjutkan berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Sayang sekali juga sama Siwonnie~!"

Niat awal ingin cerita soal pensi dan dramanya kemarin. Karena ia pengertian, dan Siwonnie-nya sudah tepar begini, jadi _re-schedule_ saja. Daripada nanti Siwon makin tumbang.

"Mimpi indah ya, Siwon."

* * *

...

Seperti gelaja kapilaritas pada umumnya, kali ini yang merangsek melalui celah-celah kecil teralis jendela dengan gorden sewarna magenta itu adalah percikan sinar sang bola pijar raksasa.

Matanya mulai bergerak dengan sedikit disorientasi, lalu menyembulkan sepasang _obsidian_ tajam berbola mata hitam. Siwon menggeliat, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan dilanjutkan dengan menguap lebar.

Memindahi sekeliling, membuatnya tersenyum kecil saat pernak-pernik dari yang sangat kental etnik-nya, hingga perabot paling modern yang kebayakan adalah pemberian darinya terpampang di sekitar ruang kamar luas yang ditempatinya sekarang.

Benar-benar penggambaran yang memang Yesung sekali!

 _Si makhluk abadi dari segala peradaban!_

Terkekeh gemas saat mendapati pigura kecil-kecil tepat di pusat tembok sewarna biru segar di depannya, berkeliling membentuk hati dengan kolase foto-foto mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam pose dan ekspresi. Sudah dibilang, segala jenis seni itu Yesung suka. Termasuk dalam hal potret-memotret.

"Dasar jahil!"

Mengetuk kecil sebuah pigura yang adalah fotonya dan Yesung dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'O', sedang dirinya duduk tepat di samping si manis dengan raut takutnya yang jelek sekali. Iyalah, di lehernya sedang dilingkari ular piton besar begitu. Rasanya seperti mau mati, tercekik pula! Ceritanya sedang kencan di kebun binatang, tapi akhirnya begitu. Takut pada ular kan masih masuk akal! Tidak boleh?

Jika dirinya sudah tumbang dan lupa daratan seperti semalam, siklusnya dia tidur di kamar Yesung, sedang sang kekasih kabur merangsek ke pelukan sang ibu di kamar orang tuanya. Belum boleh tidur bareng, takut nanti kebablasan, tahu-tahu Yesung keburu hamil sebelum lulus. Takutnya sih begitu! Parno sekali, kan?

Hingga kemudian matanya memicing, lalu mendelik tajam saat sebuah pigura lain memenuhi salah satu sudut tembok itu.

"Sialan!"

Niatnya mau dibanting saja, tapi takut punya nilai merah pada _raport_ -nya di mata keluarga sang kekasih.

Berakhir dengan umpatan berulang pada benda mati yang menampilkan wajah-wajah penuh senyum dengan kadar keceriaan yang berlebih.

Tebak foto siapa?

Iya, foto Yesungie-nya dengan si ketua Osis yang ganteng itu, Song Joong Ki.

Oops, ralat! Si ketua Osis yang sok kegantengan itu, cibir Siwon.

* * *

...

Jemarinya yang lentik sedang menari di atas _tuts-tuts_ grand piano dengan merk ternama. Sesekali suara merdunya mengiringi, sedang mata sipitnya terpejam menikmati harmoninya.

Telinganya yang sensitif menangkap langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu berbalik badan, dan menemukan kekasih tampannya dengan rambut masih saling bergumul kusut berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ganteng!"

Ini hari sabtu saat keduanya _off_ dari semua kegiatannya. Pekerjaan kantor dan sekolah, besok senin lagi aktifnya.

Yang disapa malah merengut saja. Untung ganteng, jadi tidak terlalu gembel sekali tampilan _absurd_ kekasih milyadernya itu.

Yesung berjalan mendekat pada sang kekasih yang memilih diam, "Menunduk, Siwon!"

Sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Siwon menurut saja, lalu ditundukan sedikit kepalanya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat kekasihnya merendahkan kepalanya dengan sepasang lengan kekarnya melingkari tegas pinggangnya yang ramping.

Dengan telaten, jemari kecilnya menyisiri lembut rambut hitam Siwon yang acak-acakan tak menarik. Kebiasaan sekali! Setiap bangun tidur di rumahnya, selalu seperti rakyat jelata begini!

"Wangi sekali, Yesung." Siwon mendengung di antara bahunya. Menyesap habis oleh hidungnya harum khas si kecintaannya itu.

"Bau sekali, Siwon. Huh!" menepuk-nepuk kepala Siwon pelan, menggodanya dengan sebuah ledekan yang menjadikan paginya terasa berwarna pelangi.

"Biar saja bau, yang penting tetap ganteng."

"Kata siapa ganteng, jelek begini!" Yesung pura-pura mengerutkan keningnya. Pekerjaan tangannya di rambut Siwon sudah rampung, jadi agak baik rupa kekasih tampannya itu sekarang.

"Tadi bilangnya apa? 'Selamat pagi, Ganteng.' Begitu, kan?" Siwon menarik gemas hidung bangir milik si jelita Kim, sedang Yesung meringis lucu di depannya.

"Iya, Ganteng. Tapi jangan merengut terus! Cepat tua, Siwon." sifat Yesung angin-anginan. Kadang peka dan sensitif, tapi lebih sering lola dan tidak acuhnya. Sekarang sedang peka sepertinya, sampai tahu ia sedikit _bad mood_ begini.

"Kau selingkuh ya, Sayang?" tuduhnya kemudian. Kening si mungilnya berkerut bingung.

"Selingkuh sama siapa, Siwon?"

Siwon melepaskan kungkungannya di pinggang Yesung, dan berjalan menduduki kursi yang ada di ruang khusus untuk Yesung mengekspresikan dirinya tersebut.

"Sama Song Joong Ki jelek itu!"

Nah, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memproses kepingan kebingungannya tersebut. Sedang jernih pikirannya sekarang. Efek masih pagi sepertinya.

"Lihat fotonya ya di kamar?" tanyanya kalem saja. Lalu mendekat, dan mendudukan dirinya di meja kecil di depan kursi yang sedang Siwon duduki.

"Hei, kalau ditanya ya dijawab, bukannya malah manyun begini!" si manis mencolek bibir tebal milik kekasih tampannya. Kadang Siwon itu sekekanakan dirinya. Mungkin karena jodoh, lama-lama sifatnya saling tercampur begitu.

"Ayah, ibu, dan Heechulie _hyung_ ke mana? Kok sepi begini?" tanya Siwon dengan mata bersiborok ke sekitar.

Yesung berdecak, dan menarik dagu Siwon agar beralih padanya. "Kan pertanyaanku belum dijawab tadi, kenapa malah tanya balik?"

Tahu-tahu Siwon mengendus keras namun tanpa meninggalkan mata kepadanya, "Iya, sudah lihat fotonya di kamar tadi!"

Si jelita Kim tersenyum kecil setelahnya dan memilih mengecup sepasang pipi berahang tegasnya lembut.

"Jadi ceritanya sedang cemburu?"

"Kau kan tahu aku sekali, Yesung!" jawab Siwon dengan nada rendah. Sedang mengontrol emosinya yang menggebu. Masih pagi, tidak boleh pakai emosi.

"Iya tahu, tapi kan kau juga tahu aku sekali, Siwon." balas Yesung kalem dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher lelaki tampannya.

"Tapi lihatnya jadi emosi! Busuk sekali tahu!" Yesung memeluk punggung kekar itu erat, sedang Siwon menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya sana. Posisinya duduk di atas meja membuatnya lebih tinggi daripada sang tuan muda Choi.

"Tadi katanya aku wangi, kok sekarang busuk begitu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada menggoda, membuahkan desisan kesal dari sang kekasih yang masih betah bersembunyi di dadanya.

"Kalau kau wangi, yang busuk ya si Jongjong banyak gaya itu!" jawab Siwon menggebu. Yesung tergelak karenanya. Kenapa jadi tukar peran begini? Dasar _silly_ Choi!

"Hei, hei, Siwon, tahu tidak, pensinya kemarin sukses besar! Shrek-nya juga!" mulai si manis. Sudah sangat gatal mau bercerita, hingga sedikit mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kondisi _mood_ Siwon belum stabil. Tega benar ya!

"Tidak mau tahu! Masa bodo!" balas Siwon ketus. Yesung mencibir.

"Ih, jangan cemburu terus, Siwon! Aku mau cerita dulu. Minta pendapat, mau dievaluasi. _Cooling down_ dulu, Siwon. Huft.. huft.. sabar!" Siwon maunya salto saja saat si kesayangannya ini malah beralih mengelus-elus dada bidangnya. Merapal agar emosinya teredam, memintanya sabar. Oh astaga, Yesungie!

Siwon memutus kontaknya dengan tubuh mungil sang kekasih, memilih menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, dengan menyeruput susu _vanilla_ yang sangat tahu sudah sedari tadi sengaja Yesung siapkan untuknya beserta setangkup roti selai strawberry di meja tersebut.

"Aku mau bertanya dulu sebelum kau bercerita!" tangannya terangkat sebelah, yang membuat mulut Yesung yang sudah terbuka terpaksa harus direm dan tertutup.

"Kemarin berapa kali adegan _kissing-_ nya?" tanyanya datar.

Yesung mengecap halus, memilih meladeni sebentar, "Dua kali."

Emosi Siwon kembang kempis lagi, "Kenapa lebih dari satu? Bukannya biasanya cuma pas _scene_ klimaks saja? Seperti menikah atau perannya mau mati!"

Nah kan, dirinya dapat omelan lagi oleh Siwon. Jadi kapan dirinya bisa cerita kalau begini? Huh!

"Malah di naskah sebenarnya itu ada 4 kali adengan _kissing_ , tapi karena untuk konsumsi umum, dipangkas jadi total 2 kali saja."

Sudah berasap saja ubun-ubun lelaki tampan itu sekarang. Mata tajamnya makin mendelik garang.

"Brengsek! 4 kali? Sekolahmu itu gila sekali, Yesung!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sebentar, kadang Siwon suka kebablasan kalau sedang emosi. Suka mengumpat, dan mengajarinya kata-kata kurang senonoh. Kalau dirinya contek atau kutip sesekali, malah ditegur oleh kekasih tampannya itu. Tidak adil!

"Iya, begitulah." dirinya yang memilih mengalah saja untuk kali ini.

"Pasti kemarin si Jongjong itu main _grepe-grepe_ padamu?"

Kenapa jadi sesi introgasi begini? Lalu ceritanya mau kapan bisa dimulainya?

"Profesional saja, Siwon. Tidak ada yang berlebihan, kok! Semua ada di naskahnya."

Yasudahlah, pasrah. Ladeni dulu beruang cemburuannya ini, biar tidak bersungut-sungut lagi.

"Iya, tapi pasti banyak _improve_ -nya. Kan si Jongjong itu raja modus!"

Yesung gemas sekali sebenarnya, ingin mencebili pipi tegas kekasih tampannya itu. Untung dirinya sedang _good mood_ , jadinya bisa sesabar ini menghadapi.

"Wajar-wajar saja, kok. Lagipula, kalaupun ada _improve_ , itu biar _chic_ saja dilihatnya. Kalau tidak percaya, aku tunjukan video yang sudah direkam kemarin ya!" ketika ingin beranjak, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Siwon. Lalu dapat gelengan tegas dari pujaan hatinya itu, dan membuatnya harus menghela nafasnya berat.

"Tidak butuh. Tidak mau lihat. Mau dengar darimu saja!" ucap Siwon batu, lalu melanjutkan dengan nadanya cukup _gambling_ , "Sayang, itu kan hanya pentas amatir, bukan drama musikal apalagi drama yang punya slot tayang _regular_ di Televisi. Tidak perlu didramatisir sekali, yang wajar saja."

 _Kan dari tadi aku juga sudah bilang semuanya wajar!_ Imbuh Yesung dalam hati.

"Tahu tidak, kemarin pas dramanya selesai, sama penonton diberi _standing ovation_ , rata-rata mereka mengangkat kedua jempol juga. Bangga sekali lihatnya, Siwon!"

Memilih ganti dialog, membuat mata sipitnya berbinar-binar seperti bisa melihat kunang-kunang saling berkerlip di dalamnya saat si jelita berucap. Namun dasarnya sedang tegangan tinggi, Siwon malah tersenyum kecut.

"Besok kau eskalasi saja ya, Sayang." ucap Siwon yang kali ini dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut. Mau dewasa saja sekarang, semoga berhasil.

Alis Yesung saling tertaut lucu, "Kenapa eskalasi?"

Siwon meremat jemarinya kencang, "Iya, biar kau tidak drama-dramaan lagi, pahit sekali dengar ceritanya! Bikin darah tinggi!"

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Merapikan tatanan rambut Siwon, dan memainkannya dengan mengambil sejumput rambut di sana, kemudian ia ambil jepitan yang tengah dia pakai di rambutnya, lalu memasangkannya pada rambut lelaki tampannya itu.

"Siwon kalau sedang cemburu tambah ganteng!" dengan nada cerianya ia kembali berucap. Puas juga dengan hasil karyanya pada rambut Siwon yang kini juga seperti akar kelapa itu.

"Cembetut begini dikata ganteng? Busuk tahu!"

Yesung berdecak kelewat keras, "Nah, itu sadar! Sudah ah cemburu-cemburunya, pensinya kan sudah selesai, dramanya juga tidak ada sekuel, sudah _happy ending_ semua, Siwonnie~!" gemas sekali sudah, dan memilih menggigit keras ujung hidung bangir milik lelaki tampan emosiannya ini.

"Itu sakit, Yesung!"

Yesung terkikik manis, lalu diurutnya lembut hidung yang berkedut memerah bekas gigitannya tersebut.

"Sirik nih, Siwon. Hahahaa!"

Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah kini cekikikan selagi dirinya menahan nyeri di hidungnya yang masih berkedut menyakitkan itu.

"Bukan sirik, Yesung. Cuma cemburu! Capek sekali jadinya!" sangkal Siwon dengan masih membiarkan tangan mungilnya menari di wajahnya.

"Apa mau jadi Shrek-nya? Nanti aku ajukan pada wali kelas supaya ada Shrek 2!"

"Tidak sudi!"

Dan terbahak sudah Yesung hingga muncul setitik airmata pada _onyx_ beningnya yang sipit.

Yang ditertawakan makin manyun. Lalu punya ide untuk balas dendam. Ia memajukan kepalanya, lalu mengklaim bibir yang masih menggelontorkan tawanya.

Mata sipit itu membola saat tawanya tertahan dan bibirnya disegel begini. Makin mendelik ketika Siwon malah dengan sengaja menggigit habis bibirnya hingga rasanya perih.

 _Tolong! Ada kanibal di sini!_

Tahu sekali Siwon sedang melancarkan balas dendamnya. Bibirnya dikerjai habis-habisan. Kalau biasanya diciumi lembut, kini beringas sekali.

"Anggh! J-angan digigit ter-us, Siwonhh!" ucapnya susah di tengah pergulatan bibir keduanya. Ah, Siwon benar-benar! Kalau bibirnya putus, kan lelaki ganteng itu juga yang rugi!

Siwon berseringai kejam di balik bibirnya. Suruh siapa membuatnya cemburu! Memangnya enak?

Dikejarnya terus bibir dan lidah Yesung yang berusaha lepas darinya. Kali ini _no mercy_. Biar posisinya _breakeven._

"Hhhhnggg!"

Terus mendesah, dan akhirnya Yesung memilih menyerah. Nikmati sajalah, lama-lama juga biasa. Emosi Siwon bakal hilang kalau sudah disuguhi bibirnya begini. Pasti nanti malah jadinya _horny_. Sudah bisa ditebak. Siwon kan nafsu sekali padanya—dalam konteks apapun!

"Hauu~ terus Siwonnhh~!"

Dia sih sengaja begini. Mau tahu, sekuat apa Siwon menahan godaannya. Di dalam balas dendam, ada balas dendam lain yang dilancarkannya.

Yang penting kan sudah tidak drama-dramaan lagi.

Atau malah akan ada drama _rate M_ dengan konten yang tidak senonoh? Ah, itu sih murni salahnya Siwon.

Maaf ya, Song Joong Ki _sunbae_ yang ganteng. Tidak salah, kok! Siwon saja yang cemburuan!

 _Kkeut!_

Hehehe..

.

.

.

END

* * *

Tahu dong kenapa pilih cast-nya si hot item of the year, Song Joong Ki? Ah, too obvious sebenernya. Buat variasi aja, walau kesannya kelewat random begini.

Tapi hey, lagi ikut nelangsa sama kasusnya Kangin. Perasaan baru kemaren liat dia sama Yeye happy-happy di Trip Without Manager, sekarang jadi jungkir balik dan jadi objek judgement aja.

Setuju buat diproses perkaranya, tapi bukan untuk ninggalin SUJU. It is better not to talk than to talk foolish, and stop talking about nonsense things. That's hillarious!

Saya sayang Kangin kok dari awal, udah jalan 8 tahun ini. Dan ninggalin Suju, bukan sebuah cara pertanggungjawaban yang paling pantas buat dia terima. Not fair!

Woywoy, kenapa jadi orasi begini? Apapun itu, semua punya pandangan dan pendapat masing-masing.

And, kasih saya value buat cerita yang ini yaa.. abaikan orasi saya di atas. Lagi gesrek aja gegara dikejar dosen pembimbing plus UTS pula. Hmm.. jadi makin sayang sama Yewon deh. Kkk

#KanginStays


End file.
